My Addiction
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: K's addicted to feeling in control, and sometimes people like Hiro just need to lose control.


My Addiction

"Get back to work!"

Gun shots which would have been an uncommon sound in any other recording studio were now a regular occurrence, K had leant himself up against the wall, firing his gun whenever he sensed the group before him wasn't performing to his high standards, but more often then not, he was simply shooting at them before he was utterly bored. It was the third day they'd been practicing, and while he thought their song had been displayed flawlessly, it didn't mean he was going to let up with the intensive training.

As a few more hours passed and the three before him slowly became exhausted, K stretched his arms above his head, stowing his gun away and chuckling. "Well, guess you can all go home-But you'd better be here on time tomorrow," He warned, Shuichi pouting and escaping the room as quickly as he could possibly go, K unlocking the exit for them to escape through. After watching Fujisaki leave, K paused slightly, inclining his head in wonder. Surely Hiro hadn't gotten past him within out knowing.

Striding back toward the recording room, he paused, listening as the guitar was strummed behind the door, something unlike the upbeat pop the group usually performed. A low, meaningful tune, following by some quiet humming. After a moment of listening, K slipped into the room, boredly waving his gun around and catching Hiro's attention, "Shouldn't you be heading home to your girl?" He questioned with a bored expression, leaning against the wall and toying with the gun in his grasp.

Hiro propped his guitar aside and against the wall, standing himself up with a feign smile, "I suppose so," He answered, K tensing. For such an intelligent man, Hiro had absolutely no skill in lying and it was so blatantly obvious. As he headed for the door, a gun shot rung out, and the bullet struck the wall beside the door handle, "Hold on," K said, striding over and turning Hiro to face him, "What's going on?" He questioned, Hiro lowering his gaze, "I'm certain you're mistaken. There is nothing going on," Hiro answered.

Cocking his gun, K pressed the barrel of the pistol to Hiro's temple, inclining his head, "I want the truth-Not these stupid lies," He muttered, the American watching Hiro's expression change a few times before settling on one of seriousness. "Miss Ayaka left me," Hiro spoke in a calm tone, "Is that what you were searching for," He murmured, "And you didn't tell anyone, why?" K asked in a low tone. Hiro frowned a little, the red-haired man staring away with an off put expression.

"I can't lose control-If I do, how could Shuichi rely on me to be there for him when Eiri lets him down? How could I be there when Fujisaki is having trouble with Tohma," Hiro sighed softly, "How could I do my job properly, so that you and Sakano aren't stressed to get everything done on time?" He trailed off, K scoffing lightly and catching Hiro's attention, "You need to loosen up," K commented, Hiro shrugging his shoulders, "And how do you propose I do that?" He asked in a weary tone, grimacing as the barrel of the gun was pressed tightly to Hiro's temper, "Undress."

Blinking as if he'd misheard, Hiro stared up at the other in disbelief, "What do you mean-" "Undress. As in, take off your damn clothing," K muttered, "I thought you were the smart one?" He added in a questioning tone, Hiro's breath hitching slightly. "K-I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish-" "You're not? Well, I think it's pretty clear-I'm going to make you lose your control," K whispered huskily, "Now undress, before I do it for you," He added in a low tone.

Hiro faltered, before willingly, he moved his hands down to his clothing, slowly stripping off each garment, until he was standing bare at the point of a gun, his body shuddering as the barrel of the gun was trailed softly down his cheek then chest, before K jerked his pants down a few inches, sitting back and using his other hand to tug Hiro forward, until he was standing inches over K's arousal, his cheeks tainted a dark red, almost dark enough to be matching his hair.

"Sit," K commanded, and Hiro swallowed lightly as the barrel of the gun returned to his temple and he finally did as he was told, lowering himself onto K and gritting his teeth as he was entered, his hands grasping onto K's shoulders and tensing into the man's skin as soft pants began to escape him. "A-Ah-…K! Nn…" He groaned softly, his eyes tightly closed and tears of pain peeking at the corners of his eyes as K began to thrust in and out of the male's lithe body and tight entrance, Hiro screaming and moaning as the top of his lungs, it was almost a relief that all the staff had left already.

"H-Harder!" Hiro whimpered, abandoning all reason, and concentrating only on the feeling K was inflicting upon him, losing all control and logical thoughts, giving himself over to the pleasure. "Please," He begged in a soft helpless tone, K only too happy to comply, and after minutes of this, they both climaxed, leaving a mess upon their bodies, Hiro leaning forward into the larger male's chest, his eyes clenched tightly closed and his arms holding themselves around him.

"Don't try and hide how you feel-Your friends won't like you any less if they find out you have problems too," K whispered, sighing softly and stroking the red-head's hair with an affectionate manner, "You don't have to be in control all the time," He promised, pressing a kiss to Hiro's forehead with a light smile, closing his eyes and for a moment, pushing aside his own control and relaxing, embracing the male near.


End file.
